


I Can Dream About You (Yu)

by Tibbonacchi



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha Adachi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fantasizing, Introspection, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Omega Verse, Omega Yu, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Wet Dream, let's fuckin' go, using lube to simulate slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbonacchi/pseuds/Tibbonacchi
Summary: For the first time in years, Adachi wakes up in a rut.He had been dreaming about Yu.(Title taken from the song 'I Can Dream About You' by Dan Hartman. Yes, I made a pun out of it.)
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	I Can Dream About You (Yu)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seldom written smut before. This is probably my third-ish time to be honest, so go a little easy on me! I apologize in advance for clunky sentence structure, odd syntax, OOC-ness, etc. I’m not very good at putting my thoughts (or stories) into coherent words that flow smoothly from one to the next. I apologize in advance for that, too. I’m also not very consistent with the characterization of Adachi here. This is partially due to my mediocre writing skills, and partially due to the fact that he’s a rather complex character. I wrote this for funsies, anyway. It’s a self-indulgent piece that I’ve decided to post in case anyone was interested. I didn’t intend for it to be ready by anyone but myself, so please regard it as such—criticism is fine, but it wasn’t meant to be a ‘good’ piece of writing in the first place, so it's kind of all over. Well, sorry for rambling. Enjoy this trash!

Adachi woke up with a jolt beneath his tangled damp sheets and sucked in a sharp breath. ‘ _It was a dream. About_ ** _him_** _, again.’_ He put a warm palm against the clammy skin of his cheek and scoffed at his body’s current state. Adachi couldn’t remember the last time he had experienced a rut, but he was undoubtedly familiar with the motions. A warmth pooled in his abdomen, his muscles were as taut as a wire, and he was flooded with the overwhelming urge to _take,_ to _dominate_ , to **_breed_**. Trembling, Adachi slipped his other hand down the rough planes of his torso while cautiously measuring his own reactions. When his fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his boxers, he paused. He wasn’t sure why he hesitated; it wasn’t as if he couldn’t feel every blood cell in his body rushing to his groin. However, he remained frozen in thought. 

How pitiful must he be to succumb to the base desires of his secondary sex? He wasn’t weak by any means (he believed the two corpses found on the telephone poles could vouch for that). No, he was a stubborn fool who refused to acknowledge the deep, primal portion of his brain—the one that got him into trouble in the first place. He was never recognized for being anything other than  _ weak _ . ‘An alpha who had absolutely no impulse control,’ the other alphas said. What, and they thought they were any better? He wasn’t blind to the lingering gazes they gave to any omega walking by, or the obvious passes they made. In Adachi’s opinion, he had been doing far better than the other alphas in terms of reeling in his obnoxious hormones. Well, that was until he came to Inaba. It was difficult to keep himself distracted in a small town that offered little for him to do when compared to the city, and it didn’t take much time until he was left with nothing that could occupy his attention for long. It became increasingly difficult to ignore his sexual desires and in the end, two women would pay for his weakness with their blood.

Adachi shook his head from that line of thought.  _ ‘Whatever, they deserved what they got,’  _ he thought vehemently, but they were beside the point. Adachi was lanky and well-muscled enough for a guy—however, he was considered scrawny and small for an alpha. When he first presented as one, his parents, his friends—everyone—thought that it was a fluke. Undoubtedly a mistake. The several following hormone tests didn’t lie, though. Imagine that the first thing you feel as an alpha isn’t pride, but resignation.  _ Resignation _ because you’re bound to live the rest of your life in the shadow of every other alpha, pinned beneath their scrutiny and insults—their mocking looks and patronizing words. Not for the first time, Adachi wishes he were a beta.

Despite everything else he abhorred about his secondary sex, there was  _ one  _ benefit to being an alpha. And that ‘benefit’ went by the name of Yu Narukami—an omega. They were compatible. There was the potential that Adachi could make Yu  _ his _ and his alone. The prospect of owning the perfect little omega wasn’t new by any means, as Adachi had been trapped by the younger’s allure ever since he first laid eyes on him. The kid had an air of mystery and humble confidence that immediately drew him in, never to return from the depth of his silver gaze. He was perfect, and Adachi  _ hated _ him for it. For an omega, Yu was well-built with sharply defined facial features and a sleek, tall stature to boot (he even had an inch or two on Adachi). He was everything Adachi could only wish to have as an alpha and he wanted to  _ kill Yu,  _ **_strangle_ ** _ him  _ while he watched that beautiful light fade from his eyes, forever out of his reach. What confused Adachi though, was that he also wanted to fuck Yu’s brains out and mark him up with bites and his scent so thoroughly that nobody else would even  _ consider  _ taking the omega for themselves. The territorial thought pushed an unbidden snarl from his lips and he clicked his teeth at nothing in particular. 

Upon discovering that Yu and his little ragtag team of shitheads were behind the rescues, Adachi’s urge to utterly destroy him intensified tenfold alongside the itch to absolutely  **ravage** him.  _ ‘Perhaps,’ _ Adachi pondered,  _ ‘if I marked him, I wouldn’t have to kill him.’  _ A bonded omega could hardly resist the whims of their mate.  _ ‘I could have him wrapped around my finger, always begging for more. He would leave his friends behind and stay away from the investigation, all but compelled by his alpha’s command.’  _ Adachi’s lips unfurled in a twisted smile.  _ ‘I could have everything I want—nothing more to impede the murders, and a beautiful omega to call my own.’  _ Adachi’s smile quickly morphed into a perturbed frown; that last thought felt oddly sentimental. Before he could feel even remotely disgusted with himself, a jolt of arousal and longing invaded his senses and any proceeding thoughts were muddled with hot desire. 

Right… the rut. Adachi figured there was little reason to ignore his urges _now_ , of all times. It was too late for him, anyway. He gripped his erection, now painfully hard, and gave himself a few precursory strokes. The reaction was immediate. “Fuuuuck,” Adachi groaned as he lavished his dick with more attention. _‘Shit… shit, I need-’_ He paused his ministrations before haphazardly rummaging through his side drawer. He threw his hand around until he felt the familiar container beneath his fingertips. Quickly pulling the lube out of the drawer, Adachi popped the lid open and hastily smeared the liquid over the entirety of his palm. Resuming what he started, he wrapped his fingers around his member and began to fervently tug up and down. Adachi hissed at the pleasurable sensations lighting up every one of his nerve endings as he twisted his wrist, making sure to coat the entirety of the head and shaft with the viscous liquid. The warmth of his already heated skin combined with the friction between his hand and dick only served to make him sweat even more. Every surface of his body was glossy with perspiration. He felt slick.

“Slick,” Adachi murmured under his breath. Ah, of course— _ slick. _ That was why he applied such a liberal amount of lube in the first place; he wanted the wet palm around his cock to feel like the soaked entrance of an omega. Upon remembering this detail, Adachi’s grip became vice, tightening around his shaft. While he never considered himself to be the most imaginative person, he felt as though he had enough pent-up emotions and pining to do the job. The detective pictured himself thrusting into the tight wet heat of a whimpering omega that begged relentlessly for his knot. They would present themselves with their ass in the air as slick dribbled down their inner thighs. The omega—he would writhe in ecstasy as Adachi would slide in three fingers off the bat, eventually adding a fourth at his impatient insistence to be filled. It isn’t until Yu is rambling incoherently beneath him, making a mess in his own puddle of slick, that Adachi-

His thoughts come to a grinding halt as his mind finds a brief, sudden clarity. 

**_Yu._ **

He didn’t begin with anyone particular in mind, but it seemed his hormone addled brain decided to fill in the blanks against his better judgement. _‘I suppose I really can’t deny it,’_ Adachi thought, a mirthless smirk tugging at his lips. He said it himself anyway—Yu was the only reason he tolerated being an alpha. “Eugh,” Adachi muttered; he really needed to watch what he was thinking. The last thing he needed was to get himself into a mindset that could only result in frustration and heartache. 

A new wave of hot lust washed over him and clouded any further rational thought. Adachi was surprised he could think clearly at all up until this point; his groin felt as though it were on fire, and the warm pool of desire that had previously filled his abdomen now felt like roiling molten iron. He could hardly tolerate it for any longer.  _ ‘To Hell with it.’  _ The detective returned to his task once more, and with newly found fervor. He hastily rolled over on the futon, ignoring a pillow as it tumbled to the floor, and positioned himself on his forearms and knees. He pictured Yu—hot, red and sweating as slick continued to seep from his entrance—beneath him, waiting to be taken. Adachi would focus a generous amount of attention on Yu's ass, kneading the plump flesh with slender fingers before gripping his hips and  _ mounting  _ him. Adachi thrusted into his hand at this. They would groan in unison at the intense pleasurable feeling; Yu would finally be filled, and Adachi would have his omega at last. Upon further pleading to, ‘Please, take me; knot me! Mark me and make me yours!’ from the teen, Adachi would begin slamming into him. He pistoned relentlessly into his slick enclosed palm; it wasn’t even remotely close to the real thing, but beggars and choosers and all that crap.

Yu would be squirming and wailing in delight while Adachi kept thrusting wildly at a brutal pace. ‘Adachi, Adachi, Adachi…’ Yu would repeat the alpha’s name like a prayer, his pleasured tone filled with awe. The detective would pull the teen’s back flush against his chest and their sweat would mingle as heated skin rubbed together. Adachi leaned forward on the futon as he worked out the next bit of his fantasy in between growls and groans. He would pin Yu beneath his weight which allowed him to press even deeper into the silverette, and Yu would keen, making the most delicious moans as Adachi mercilessly railed into his prostate. He would drink in the youth's sounds like a man dying of thirst. He would begin to feel his knot popping against Yu’s rim and he prepared for what came next. Adachi would move one hand to the teen’s shoulder as the other continued to dig into his hip—he tightened his grip which was sure to leave bruises—preventing Yu from moving with the pushback of his thrusts. This forced Yu to take what Adachi was giving him with no room to cushion the blow, so to speak. Adachi's breathing was growing erratic and shallow as he neared completion.  _ ‘Mine,’  _ he thought with each thrust,  _ ‘mine, mine, mine-’ _

“Mine!” he shouted into the empty air before biting down  _ hard _ on the fluffy pillow beneath him. He came with such a blinding force that he swore he blacked out for a second. In his head, Adachi had bitten the junction between Yu’s neck and shoulder, effectively claiming the omega with his mark and creating a mating bond between the two. They came together (Adachi had made sure of this) and he would begin to gently lap up the droplets of blood that seeped from Yu’s broken skin. The omega would whimper in submission as Adachi’s knot sat heavy within him trapping the older man’s cum inside. Regardless, he would curl up into the detective’s arms, both of them too engrossed in their post-coital bliss to bother cleaning up.

It wasn’t until after the matter that Adachi’s brain caught up to him. Technically speaking, he didn’t _actually_ knot anything. He cursed to himself once he realized he would either need to find an omega, or purchase something to satiate his rut. However, until he could knot something proper, he was stuck. Adachi _could_ wait it out, but he really didn’t feel like doing that. It didn’t seem like he had much of a choice, though.

“Fuckin’ Yu. Fuckin’ rut. Fuckin’ shitty world…”

**Author's Note:**

> Er, I hope it wasn't too awful to read. I like to imagine that ruts start out intense but are not yet debilitating, and they only get worse with time before dwindling down again. I also like to think that they’re far more unbearable and less control-able when in the presence of an omega.
> 
> Any who, I was thinking about maaaaybe adding a second chapter where they actually do the dirty, but I'm still thinking about it. This already took me days to write because I lack creativity and motivation, so a second could be troublesome. Eh, guess we'll see. Cheers!


End file.
